Into the World of Yugioh
by Moonclaw
Summary: A girl named Stela got a strange box in the mail and finds it contains a tape and a golden heart shaped pendent with an eye on it. Now she is stuck in the YGO world. Will she be able to complete her destiny? Chapter 11 is up!
1. Into the Void

Mc: Hi this is my first Fanfic, so it might not be the best. This is a story about a girl who is transported into the Yugioh world and has only a no memory of how she got there and why she was sent there. Will she find out why she is there or will she fail in her quest.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything YGO, but really wish I did. The only thing I own is Stela and she resents being owned. (Glances nervously over to where Stela is standing and smiles sweetly.)

* * *

(Ding-dong) 15-year old Stela looked away from the T.V, were she was watching Yu-gi-oh, the ringing doorbell distracting her. (Ding-dong, Ding-dong) The door rang twice this time, as if the person who was outside was growing impatient. Stela sighed, got up, and hurried to the door, muttering, "I'm coming, I'm coming, " Under her breathe.

Opening the door, Stela saw a tall, pimply delivery boy, with a rather large package under his arm, standing on the porch. 'Hmmm, I wonder if it's the book I ordered.' Stela thought as the delivery boy looked down at her, then at his clipboard. "Are you Stela Mist?" he asked in a bored voice. Stela nodded. "I have a package for you, please sign on the dotted line."

After giving the boy her John Hancock, Stela closed the door and looked down at the package, which was plain in itself: a foot x foot box with brown cardboard and an address label. Stela humored herself that maybe it was from Pegasus, then she saw something funny about the package. 'Odd, it doesn't have a return address except that it's from Egypt…' Furrowing her brown in thought, Stela walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Stopping in the hall by a large antique mirror hanging there, Stela looked at her reflection citable, thinking. It had been only a short time ago that she became interested in Yu-gi-oh and before that time people who knew her and also watched the show had said that she looked and acted a lot like Ryou Bakura. Stela had long white-blonde hair and pale skin. She was shy and was a loner at times. The only difference between Ryou and Stela was, besides Stela obviously being a girl, was that she had large blue eyes instead of brown, and she was short. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Stela sighed. She was the shortest person in her grade and most people made fun of her because of it.

Stela sighed again, then smiling at herself, she continued down the hall to her room.

Closing her door behind her, Stela flopped down on her bed, ripping off the tape on the box and peaking into it and gasped, not believing what she saw.

Reaching into the box, Stela carefully lifted out a gold pendent shaped like a heart that was about the size of an orange. "Wow, its beautiful, and light…but it looks like its solid gold." Stela whispered to herself.

Staring at the spinning pendent, Stela blinked in surprise. On one side of the heart was a symbol, one Stela knew very well. "It's an eye, a Millennium eye, but how and why would anyone go through the trouble of making real looking Millennium item, just to give it way." Stela said to no one in particular. Shaking her head to break the trace the beautiful item seemed to have on her, Stela looked back down into the box and saw a type, nestled snuggly in memory form.

Slipping the pendent around her neck, Stela eased the tape out of its protection and walking over to her T.V. popped the video into her VCR, and pressed play. At first the screen was deep black, then suddenly a strange person appeared from the darkness just enough so that you couldn't see its face. It looked at Stela, or at least Stela thought it was looking at her.

"Greetings young one." the faceless person said, who sounded male by his voice, with an accent that held no emotion. "You have been chosen to bear the Millennium Heart."

Stela let out a small gasp and looked at the object around her neck and whispered, "Millennium Heart?" To her surprise the man answered her. "Yes, though I no time to explain it to you, you must know that you are the only one who can use the powers of the Heart and transfer them to another. You will have to figure out the Heart yourself though, but you will have help if you need it, and someone is always close by. You may go though many trials to reach your destiny. Now, you will have few memory of the life you lead now, so you won't have questions that need to be answered. Now prepare yourself."

And as the man said this, a bright light emitted from an object on his chest and the room around Stela stared to dissolve into darkness. Leaping to her feet, Stela started to panic as her room disappeared.

Noticing that her deck was one of the few things left, Stela grabbed it as the rest on the room disappeared, and falling into the dark void that was once her room and feeling herself slipping away from consciousness, Stela's last thought before she fainted was 'What is happening?'

* * *

Mc: So what do you think? I hope you like it. Well I'll try to add chapters as soon as I can but you have to R&R to get them. Well until next time . 


	2. First Meetings and New Friends

Mc: Ya, I got three reviews! You know what that means don't cha.

Stela:(looks hopeful) We can all go home?

Mc: Nope, it's time to add the next chapter! (Turns to readers) Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I repeat nothing, except Stela (gets death glare from Stela) 00

* * *

'Blurry...why is everything so blurry?' Stela asked as she opened her eyes, then shut them tightly, not able to see anything anyway. Opening her eyes more slowly, Stela blinked a few times, clearing her eyesight. Sitting up, a wave of dizziness washed over her, forcing her to lie back down again. So looking around from her fetal position, Stela saw that she was lying in her bed, in a pale blue room that had a few posters tacked to the wall.

'Everything looks almost the same as before…before what?' Stela asked herself racking her brain as she tried to remember what this room reminded her of.

'And why is everything in boxes?' and indeed about half the room was scattered with closed and open boxes.

It puzzled Stela; for she didn't remember what had happened last night when she had went to bed. In fact, Stela couldn't even remember going to bed last night. Glancing around again, Stela saw a glint of gold on the bedside table and picking it up, Stela saw that it was the heart-shaped pendent she had gotten in the mail.

"But when did I get it and from whom?" Stela asked chewing her lip in thought as she sat halfway up on her elbows and slipped the Heart over her head.

Sitting up the rest of the way, Stela heard someone call her name.

"Stela, are you up yet?" Looking towards the voice Stela saw a short golden-blonde haired woman standing in the open doorway, smiling at her. Stela smiled back at her mom, nodding her head and looked at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was 11:55 am.

Stela gasped. "Wow! I've been asleep for a long time."

"Well it's about time you got up. You must have had some serous jetlag to sleep this long." Stela's mom (who's name is now going to be Linda) joked, her green eyes dancing. Looking up so sharply that Stela hear her neck crack, she stared at her mother.

"Jetlag? I don't remember flying here…wherever here is. Where are we?" Stela rambled in surprise. Linda gave her daughter a funny look, sitting on the end of Stela's bed.

"We're in Japan, don't you remember? I got transferred here for my new job at the city's biggest company. Ring any bells Stel?" Linda asked, using Stela's nickname as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair. Stela looked into her mother's eyes and nodded her head yes for lack of better response.

"Well breakfast is ready down stairs, and when you're done you can go and see the neighborhood. I have things here taken care of. Oh, and I have something for you…" Linda said in a singsong voice as she went out into the hallway and came back into the room carrying a stack of folded clothes, placing them on the bed. "It's is your new uniform for school!"

"I have to wear a uniform here!" Stela inquired as she picked up outfit and wrinkling her nose as she half-grinned half-gaped at her mom.

"Yes, you have to wear a uniform here." Linda smiled back at Stela, and then added thoughtfully. "Though I do wish the skirt wasn't so short." She said with a sigh. Stela turned her attention back to the pink uniform and blinked in surprise, thinking that she had seen this type of outfit before. Luckily her mom didn't notice the surprised look.

"What's the name of the school?"

"Domino High, why?" Linda asked over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Oh, just wondering…" Stela answered as she studied the uniform more closely as the name of the school click in place somewhere in the back of her head, though Stela didn't register it until much, much later.

'Now where have I heard that name before?' Stela asked herself as Linda left, but not before reminding Stela again to come down stairs and eat.

Looking around the room, Stela saw a box labeled _CLOTHES_ and swinging her feet out from beneath the covers, Stela leaped lightly onto the floor near the box and started rifting through the box, all the while tried to figure out what had happened so far.

"Ok, something strange is going on. Everything from the uniforms to the name of the school looks and sounds familiar. And why can't I remember moving here? I mean, come on, who wouldn't remember moving from their home on a plane." Stela asked herself feeling depressed as she pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt. Dressing and brushing out her hair, Stela put away her thought and headed down stairs.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Stela stuck her head into the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch, surrounded by boxes, glancing through some old magazines."

"I'm leaving now mom." Stela said picked up her pack-purse. "Ok sweetie, be careful and don't stay out too late." Linda said waving to her daughter. Nodding and waving back, Stela left.

After wandering around the big city, and staring at the skyscrapers, in particular the tallest onethat sporteda large KC sign on it, Stela noticed she was standing outside of a small store.

"This place looks…familiar. Odd. But this shop does look interesting." She thought as she shrugged and entered the store.

A tiny bell tinkled overhead upon entering and at the sound an old man poked his head out from around a doorway in the back of the shop next to a staircase.

"Oh, hello miss, if you can wait a moment, I'll be with you soon." He said with a smile and disappeared again in the backroom. Looking around the clean shop, Stela saw games of almost every type, especially duel monster cards. She smiled and wondered if she could find some rare picks for her own amateur deck as she started to browse through the card selections.

'There are some pretty good cards here.' Stela thought picking up a magic card to read it's effectwhen she heard the sounds people coming down the stairs in the back of the shop.

She turned; just enough to see the stairs while still looking like she was browsing, and saw three boys enter the room. Two of the three were talking and laughing while the third silently listened and occasionally gave his opinion.

One of the boys that was talking was short, shorter then Stela, but just barely, with spiky tri-colored hair of black, red, and blonde, large, bright violet eyes, and a kind, good-natured face. Around his neck he wore a strange golden pyramid pendent with an eye on it. Reaching up a hand Stela touch her Millennium Heart, taking note in the resemlece of the two pendents.

The other boy that was talking was tall with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and his dialect was that of a Brooklyn speaker (a/n: every find that odd? That Joey has a Brooklyn accent.) The silent boy looked like the brother of the shorter boy, but was taller and he had a more serious face, but he still had a small smile playing on his lips as he listened to the other two's conversation. He also wore a pyramid pendent, identical to the short boy's. 'Funny, I think I've seen them before…' Stela thought as she continued to peer through her hair at the boys.

The boys stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs and turning their heads towards Stela, andfell silent. Stela blinked in surprise when she was the boys walk closer towards her and she turned her head so that her full attention was backonthe cards again, embarrassed and hoping that the boys didn't notice that shehad beenlooking at them a moment ago, when she heard the boy with Brooklyn accent address her. "Hey Bakura. Umm…did you get shorter or did I get taller?"

Turning to face the boys, Stela smiled shyly at the three surprised faces. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that you have me confused with someone else." Stela stated quietly. Snapping out of their surprise, the short boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, you look like a friend of ours." He explained. Stela smiled again, this time more warmly and held out her hand to Short Boy. "That's alright. My name is Stela. Yours?" Taking her hand in his, Short Boy said. "My name is Yugi Mutou. Are you new in town?" Stela nodded and before she could answer, her hand was grabbed by Blonde Boy, who shook it hardily. "Da name's Joey Wheeler!" Blonde Boy a.k.a Joey said good-naturedly.

The other boy, who was silent up till now, bowed his head slightly and took Stela's hand in a strong but gently grip. "You may call me Yami." Stela smiled brightly and nodded her head at the trio. "I'm glad to meet you all." Though in the back of her head she felt like she already knew these names, these faces.

Yugi looked behind Stela and noticed what she had been looking at. "Hey, do you duel?" he asked. Stela nodded and pulled her deck from her purse. "A little, I started a little while ago so I'm not very good. Would you like to duel?" She asked, looking hopeful at the three. The boys nodded and pulled out their decks.

* * *

Stela grinned as she brought Joey's life points down to zero.

"Wow you're pretty good…for a beginner!" Joey exclaimed staring at his life point counter. Yugi and Yami laughed and congratulated Stela.

"Well, good duel. Guess I'll have to work harder next time to beat ya." Joey continued with a smile. Stela grinned and shook his hand in good sportsmanship before glancing at the clock, which read 5:56.

"It looks like I have to go. My mom is expecting me back home soon." Stela said apologetically, gathering her things. The boys nodded in understanding.

"Hey, do you go to Domino High?" Yugi asked as he walked Stela to the door. She nodded. "Yes, I'll be starting there tomorrow."

"Great. Then we'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, but then frowned in thought. "Umm…Do you know the way to the school?"

Stela blinked, just then releasing that she didn't know the way and she told him so.

"Ok then, why don't you meet us in front of the shop and we can take you there. You can meet the rest of our friend too."

Smiling, Stela thank him, and then waving said good-bye to Yugi, Yami, and Joey she left the shop.

Stela smiled as she walked down the street to her home. 'They're nice' she thought, thinking about Yami, Joey, and Yugi.

'Though I can't shake the feeling that I've seen them before…' Then turning a corner, Stela started and turned her head sharply to look at the wall beside her. She had thought she had seen something, like a shadow or reflection of someone, but the sun was on the other side of the building and the wall was make of brick so it couldn't be either a shadow or a reflection of herself… Stela shook her head and shrugged.

"Strange…I thought I saw someone there…" She thought as she continued down the street, occasionally looking out of the corner of her eyes nervously.

* * *

Later after Joey had left and Yami and Yugi were sitting in the living room, watching TV, Yami turn casually to Yugi and said.

"Did you see the pendent Stela had, Yugi?" Yugi looked away from the TV and looked at Yami questionably.

"Yeah. It looked like a Millennium item…but I thought there were only seven items?"

Yami nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's what I thought also. But it seems there may be an eighth. We'll have to talk to Ishizu about this…"

* * *

Mc: Well there you have it. The revised vision of chapter 2, but if you're new to this chapter then you know what to do. R&R please. See'ya! 


	3. Who's There?

Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! School was getting me down...(evil school) and my computer wouldn't load up the document. To make up for it I'll give you a long chapter.  
  
Stela: Well I'm glad your back, I was getting lonely without you.  
  
Me: Aww, ^____^ your so sweet. Have a cookie! *hands Stela a basket*  
  
Stela: ^_^ Yay thanks!  
  
Me: Well anywho, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story and you can all have a cookie too! And answer to Steph and Chelsee I don't think it's a movie but if it is I don't own it!  
  
Stela: Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else that may have been used before.  
  
"Dark, why is it so dark?" Stela looked around the corridor she found herself in. "I wish their was a little light." Suddenly a light flickered on up ahead. Seeing it Stela ran up to it. "A torch! But who lit it?" Looking around she saw no one, just a single door with a golden eye embroidered on it. Walking up to it she hesitated then slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
*Bleep...Bleep! Stela blinked and founded herself looking up at her ceiling. Sitting up Stela slapped her hand down on her annoying alarm clock then ran a hand throw her bed ruffled hair. 'What a weird dream, to bad I didn't get to see what was behind that door.' She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 6:30 and yelped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late in meeting the guys!" Jumping out of bed, Stela got dress, grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house yelling good-bye to her mom.  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Stela gasped as she halted in front of Joey, Yugi, and Yami. "It's ok," said Yugi smiling at her, "Joey just got here to." Joey nodded "Ya da others said that they meet us at school so we should get going." Everyone nods and starts off.  
"So what's the school like?" Stela asked as they walked down the street. "It's ok for a school." Joey replied. After that the conversation turned to other things. Soon Yugi and Joey where having a heated discussion on who would be better in real life, the Dark magician or the Flaming swordsman. Smirking Stela fell back a bit then frowned as she thought about her dream. "What you thinking about?" Startled, Stela looked up and saw Yami walking be sided her smiling slightly. "Nothing, just a dream I had." Yami nodded and they talked for a while. "So that's an interesting necklace you have." Yami said casually. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you get it?" Stela smiled and said that she didn't minded. "Got it in the mail, though I don't know who it is from just that it's from Egypt." Yami nodded and fell silent for a while, Stela looked at him wondering if her was going to say anything but he was spared the having to say something as Joey called back to Stela wanting her opinion on which monster was better. "Well I think that the Blue-eyes is really the strongest" Stela stated as she moved up to join the two boys.  
Yami frowned a bit as she stared at the back of Stela's head. 'Something about that necklace doesn't seem right, maybe I can find out more if I use the puzzle's powers on it.' Concentrating on the necklace he summoned the shadow magic to feel for any shadow power coming from the pendent. 'Humm! What's this...? He felt something, but before he could identify what it was, Yami felt his mind being shoved out of the necklace and he thought he heard someone. "Stay out!" Yami blinked and ran into Stela who had stopped because she had heard the voice too and she dropped her bag and it's books and papers spilled from it. "Oh, I'm sorry Stela." Said Yami and he dropped to his knees to help he pick them up. "It's ok, I wasn't your fault." Stela said. When they had picked up most of the items Stela told Yami she could get the rest. "Ok I'll wait for you at school." and he hurried to catch up with Yugi and Joey who had went a head.  
Stela finishing cramming all her stuff into the bag stands up and continued the way the others had gone. She had not gone 10 feet when someone from the dark ally behind her grabbed her and held a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Roughly her attacker pushed her up to a wall and held her there. Stela stared into the face of a dirty looking man who smelled like old beer and garbage and tried to struggle but the man pulled out a long shape knife and puts the blade up agent Stela's face. "Oh I wouldn't struggle my dear if I was you, I might accidentally cut your pretty face." The man's breath washed over her and she felted sick. "Now my dear, just hand over all you money." He glanced down at Stela's necklace and his eyes light up with greed. "And that pretty charm hanging from your neck." Stela held onto the pendent tightly "No, you can't have it!" The man was taken aback; no one had talked to him before like that. "Find have it your way." And the man pushed the blade closers to Stela's face and she cried out as a long line of blood appeared on her face. "Now hand over that necklace!" the man said roughly. Stela closed her eyes and went limp. The man stared wondered if the girl had fainted. He smirked and reached for the heart. Stela's eyes opened again, but they were different this time. Stela smirked and the man stepped back." I told you, you couldn't have the millennium heart." She said coolly. From the alleyway came a scream.  
Seto Kaiba was typing a business report on his laptop as he rod to school in his limo. He looked out the window and sighed. No one knew how hard it was keeping a business together as big as Kaiba corp. He sighed again then sat up surprised. "Albert, stop the car!" Kaiba grabbed his brief case and jumped from the still moving car. He had just seen a short white-haired being pulled into an ally. As he pulled up in front of the ally he tighten his hold on his case, reading him-self for a fight but stopped short as he heard a scream. The girl he saw was standing over a man who had grabbed her who was curled in a tight ball muttering something about dark powers. The girl looked up at Kaiba with narrowed eyes and then she closed her eyes and seems to change but Kaiba shrugged it off. When she looked up again, she staggered and Kaiba stepped forward to catch her and lead her out of the ally and onto the street. Kaiba leading the girl to his limo he heard running behind him and he turned and saw Yugi, Joey, and Yami hurrying up to them. "Kaiba smirked nastily at Joey "Well, Well looks like you mutt has a nose for sniffing out trouble." Joey growls "Just shut it Kaiba, what happen to Stela! "Kaiba starred down at Stela "You know her? Well I don't really know, all I saw was that she was pulled into that ally and when I got their to help her the mugger was on the ground whimpering and when she saw me she fainted."  
Stela feeling her strength coming back stood and Kaiba arm that was holding Stela up drops to his side. "What happened?" Stela asks when she sees everyone looking at her. "We were about to ask you the same thing." Kaiba said. Stela shrugs and thanks Kaiba for finding her. "It was nothing I just happen to be passing by, but next time you might not be so lucky." Said Kaiba as he walked back to his limo. They stare at the departing limo then continued to school surrounding Stela as if they were afraid someone would try to attack her again. Joey mutter was muttering something about Kaiba being a jerk and Yami and Yugi were looking thoughtful.  
  
When They arrived at school they were 15 mins late so they quickly showed Stela were her first class was, which was with Yugi and Joey and Yami told her they would talk to her at lunch. Stela wondered if could last till lunch with so much she have to tell everyone.  
  
Moonclaw: Well I hope you like this chapter and review. If I get a flame then I will use them to burn Kaiba's deck!  
  
Stela: So remember R&R and we will post more chapters and look for The Midget coming soon to a computer near you! 


	4. Mr Karan

Mc: Mesa so very sorry about not updating for so long bows in apogee before reviewers my computer crashed and I just know got a disk to save on the school and library's computer. And then the stupid hurricane Ivan came through and closed the school for almost I think four weeks. So here I am, back to do the story!

Ryou: and you were just being lazy about writing.

Mc: shh smiles sheepishly the weeks went by to fast. Well it's been a while so let's backtrack.

Annoying narrator from dragonball Z: Last time on Into the World of Yugioh... hey what are you doing?!?

Stela pulls a lever and narrator is catapulted from building No time for that Moonclaw, you only have a 30 min. lunch.

Mc: Oh, well I still like to say thank you to all the reviewers, and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear from you! Now, who would like to do the disclaimer? Looks around Ryou why don't you do it.

Ryou: Stela doesn't own Yugioh, the Dragonball Z narrator, or anything else in this story. She only owns Stela and the annoying little voice in your head.

Yugi: Now on with the Fic!

    Stela and Yugi opened the door to their first class as quietly as they could and poked their heads through. Some students turned at the sound of the door opening and silently waved and mouthed hi to Yugi. The teacher, Mrs. Patha, had her back to the door. Slipping in to the room they tried to sneak to their desks, but Mrs. Patha turned at that moment and saw the two. "Moto, you're late! Again!" she snapped, "Please take your seat."

    Turning to Stela she said in a somewhat nicer voice, "Ah, you must be the new student." So dragging Stela up to the front of the room, she called out for order. "Everyone is Stela Mist. She is from America; I hope you all make her feel welcome." Then turning back to the board, she left Stela to find her own desk. Stela made her way to an empty desk by Yugi and looked around. Very few students were actually paying attention to Mrs. Patch. Two seats in front of her sat Kaiba, typing something on his laptop, which looked from where she sat, a new Deal Disk design.

    Yugi and a girl with short brown hair were occasionally looking up at the board, but were mostly passing notes between themselves and a boy with brown and a single spiked hair. Stela got out paper and pen to take notes but soon found it difficult to consecrate on what the teacher was saying and after awhile passed notes with the other three.

    After class Yugi asked Stela what class she had next. "Ancient History I think. Do you know where it is?" Yugi looked over her arm to look at the schedule card. "Sorry Stela, I don't, but Joey has that class." And waving to Joey, who was coming down the hall, told him were Stela needed to go. "Sure just follow me, see you Yuge." Stela and Joey went off to their next class.

    Walking into the class the teacher, Mr. Karan, a dark hair man with a hard face and tiny dark eyes, looked up from his desk. He stared at Stela, locking eyes with her for a moment then looking down at the pendent around her neck. Stela feeling uneasy at the way her teacher looked at her with his rock eyes looked away and walked to the empty desk and sat down.

    Karan stood up and walked to the front of the room, looking around the room with his dark, cold eyes. "Class if you haven't noticed we have a new student." Again he locked eyes with Stela. Even his voice sounded cold, like a frigid wind that had blown into the classroom suddenly and claimed a body of its own. "Now as most of you should remember from the beginning of the year, the rules of the class. No talking or making noise while _I_ am talking. If you have a question you should write it down and I'll try to answer it sometime in the next week. Now let's begin class." Then turning he started writing on the board.

    "Today we are going to study ancient Egypt." Karan said in a bored tone. Stela perked up a bit; the Egyptians had always interested her. "The Egyptians were an ancient race of people who...blah, blah, blah..." After about fifteen minuets Stela felt annoyed. Almost everything Karan said about the Egyptians was wrong, so slowly and reluctantly (Karan didn't look like the type of person who you wanted to corrected.) she raised her hand. "Mr. Karan, sir," Stela said when Karan acknowledged her with a glare. "I think what you are saying is, ere... wrong." Karan didn't look happy. "Well, Miss. Mist," he started slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "You, as a student are entitled to your own opinion. So if you think that what I am saying in wrong, then please, tell the class what you _think_ the correct information is."

    'Oh no! Why did I raise my hand and open my big mouth?' Stela thought as she stood up and went to the front of the class. "Well, you see, the um...Egyptians were an ancient race of people and..." 'Why am I up here? I hardly know anything about Egypt. Sure I read a few books on it, but what do I really know?' Stela thought franticly as the class looked at her, even Joey stopped staring out of the window to look at her, and Kiaba stopped working on his laptop. 'Oh great! Now I really have fallen off the horse! What am I going to say!?' Suddenly Stela stopped and listened. As if the information she needed was being whispered to her, Stela started stating some facts and events that had happened in Egypt.

    When the bell rung Stela went back to her desk to applause and people saying good job new kid. "Ha Ha! Great job! That was da best class since Karan found a rubber snake in his desk and freaked!" Joey said chuckling as they got their stuff together and left. Stela laughed and looked back and saw Karan glaring at her. "What's up with him?" She asked staring back at Karan in wonder. "Oh, nothing. He used to be an archeologist until he got trapped in a dig site. When his colleagues found him he was half crazy. I guess he didn't like that you knew more then him." Joey explained. "What was he ranting about?" Stela asked walking a little faster to keep up with Joey. "They say he was saying he saw monsters and their were magical item that could rule the world." Then Joey went mysteriously went quiet and then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, let's get going. It's lunch time!" He said with a laugh and broke into a trot that Stela found difficult to keep up with due to her shorter legs.

    Karan stared as the new girl; what was her name...ah yes, Stela, left the room. Turning to his desk when they had left the room and taking the mouse, he opened up a window that he had hidden. A picture of a slab of stone popped up on the screen. On the slab was a craving of the Millennium heart. Karan stared at the picture, his eyes having a hungry gleam in them. "I've finally found it, and soon it and all its power will be mine!"

    Reaching the cafeteria Joey and Stela saw that it was already packed with students talking laughing and a few unsuccessfully to start food fights. Getting their lunches, Joey led the way through a maze of tables and chairs to a large table almost packed with people were Yugi and Yami sat with the boy and girl with brown hair who were in Stela's first class.

    Sitting down, Yugi smiled at Stela the started to intruding everyone to Stela. "Everyone, this is Stela. Stela, this is Tea," He said pointing to the brown haired girl. "Tristan," pointing to the boy with the spiked brown hair. "That's Duke," Joey said pointing to a boy with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "And that is Bakura and Ryou." Yugi said pointing to the two almost identical white haired boys, a similar color to Stela's own white hair. Stela smiled and nodded to each person as they were introduced and said hi, except for Bakura who just glared at Stela. In the back of her mind though, she thought that she knew all those faces, all those names.

    Out loud she said "Hi, glad to meet all of you!" "What happened with you guys this morning?" Tristan asked turning to Joey as he asked. "We waited until the bell for you guys, but you never showed up." "I was almost mugged." Stela explained. Everyone looked at Stela with a look that friends, real true friend give each other when they find out something bad happened or almost happened. "Oh! Are you all right?" Tea asked sounding very sincerer. "Yes, but its weird...I don't remember what happened between the time that guy pinned me to the wall and Kaiba helping me out of the ally. I felt...I don't know...a kind of presents, like someone else was there. I felt I this morning before I got pulled into the ally and yesterday when I was walking home I thought I saw someone walking besides me." Stela says looking around at all the faces that where looking at her. "It sounds crazy, but I don't know what else to make of it."    

    The eight faces looked at each other than turned and looked at either Yami and Yugi, or Bakura and Ryou, then turned and looked at Stela. Yami had just opened his mouth to say something when the bell rung, indicating that lunch was over. "Do you thing you could meet us after school? By the gate of the school?" Yugi asked. Stela nodded confused and curios. As everyone got up to go to his or her next class, Stela caught everyone looking at her. They quickly turned their eyes away, but not before Stela saw something in their eyes, something she didn't like. It was worry and fear.

Mc: grin Hee, cliffhanger...well sort of. I'll update if I get at least 5 new reviews and remember, no flames please!

Stela: Hopefully you'll update faster this time?

Mc: Yes of course! And if the reviewers ask real nicely, I'll tell them what the names like Karan means.

Yami: looks at Mc's written copy of chapter I think I know why you have to take so long typing each chapter, this looks like blotchy chicken scratch.

Mc:--

Stela: Ok! If your reading this you've finished this chapter so press the very pritty purple button. Moonclaw's new story The Midget is also playing at a computer near you!

See' a!


	5. The Soul Room

Mc: I'm sorry I haven't updated for sooooo long. I wanted to do it over my spring brake but I got lazy and depressed with my stories. But thanks to your ever so nice and reassuring reviews, I have got confidences in my stories again. Thank you, all of you!

Stela: And so on with the Fic! Oh and when someone is talking to there other half or in mind thought it will look like this for the light half or thinker one/'blah'/ and for the darker half or thinker two/'blah'/.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do NOT own: Yugioh, no matter how hard I try to win the lottery and buy it, it will never happen. Sniff

Stela leaned against the gate of the school, resting her head against the cool pillar. After an exhausting first day of school and worrying what her new friends could have to tell her, Stela closed her eyes, deep in thought about her day. After lunch she had Biology 1 and Algebra and then art class, which Ryou was in. Stela had chatted with him, but nether brought up the topic discussed over lunch. 'This day has been strange. First I keep feeling like I not alone.' Stela thought, shuddering. 'I wonder what the gang needs to talk about.'

"Stela…" a voice said beside her. Opening an eye, Stela tilted her head to the left, and saw Yugi standing beside her, smiling. She smiled back at him. "Hey Yugi. Hey everyone." Following at ether side or behind him were Yami, Tea, Ryou, Joey, and Tristan smiling at Stela.

"Hey, do you want to come over to the game shop with us?" Yugi asked tilting his head slightly to one side. "Sure, thank you." Stela said, picking up her pack from the ground and falling in beside Tea and Ryou as they left the school grounds.

"So how was your first day at our school" Tristan asked, grinning at Stela. "It was ok." Stela said smiling back, and told them how her day when and they in turn talked about there's. When they were halfway to the game shop though, Stela sighed, and gathering up some courage, she interrupted the more pleasant conversations with a question of her own. "Sooo…umm why did you guys want to talk to me about?" Stela asked. She didn't know if it was her imagination or if it seemed like everyone faltered for a second.

Yami stopped, and everyone followed in suit, looking at Stela. Almost everyone's eyes had that worried look again, except Yami's; in his eyes there was just a steady calm and a determination to find something out. "We wanted to ask you more about you Millennium item." Yami said carefully, as if Stela was about to exploded or something. In fact Stela felt herself tense at the question. 'But, why should I care about an innocent question like that?' Out load she said, "Ok, what do you want to ask me?"

"Have you ever felt your not alone and have you every blanked out before what happened this morning."

Stela told them everything she felt would be important. She told them how she sometime feels like she's not alone since she has had the Heart, how she never blanked out before that morning, how she thought she heard a voice in her head this morning, and about her dream. Looking around after she told her part, she saw that both Yami and Yugi looked like they were both in deep thought. /"So do you think that there is a sprit of the Millennium Heart?" Yugi asked Yami through their mind connection that they have had since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, though Yugi didn't at first know that there was a sprit living in his Millennium item. /"Yes, I believe there is…though I don't know if it's good, or evil. We will have to find that out."/ Yami thought back. Looking up at Stela, who raised an eyebrow at his silence, Yami took a breath and wondered how he was going to explain. "Stela, do you know anything about your item?" He started slowly. Stela shock her head.

"Well, there are seven Millennium items and they were magical items made 5,000 years ago in Egypt. (A/n: or 3,000 year depending on what episode time line you go by.) But when evil men wielding shadow magic threaten to destroy the world, a pharaoh stopped them by sealing the magic away into the Millennium items. I was that Pharaoh. Something happened the night I sealed the shadow magic away and my soul was transferred into the Millennium Puzzle."

Stela blinked at Yami, waiting for someone to laugh and tell her that it was a joke, but it never came and Yami looked very serious. Clearing her throat and wetting her lips, she looked around. "So you're saying that you're a 5,000 year old pharaoh?" Yami nodded. "And there are more then just mine, yours, and Bakura's item?i" "Yes, as I said, there are seven Millennium items that we knew about, my puzzle, Bakura's ring, the Millennium eye, rod, key, scale, and necklace. Now there are eight items with your Millennium Heart."

Stela nodded, the thought sinking in. "So why tell me all this?" Stela asked. "Because I wasn't the only one who was sealed into a Millennium item. Ryou also has a sprit in his millennium item." Yami said in a low voice. "My darker half was an evil sprit when he was still in the Millennium Ring, but when he had the chance to get his own body, he vowed that he would change his ways.1" Ryou said, thought the look on his face said that he doubted that Bakura would ever turn over a new leaf. "We think that your item might have a sprit also, we were being cautious because we're not sure whether it is good, or evil." Yugi said looking worried as he stated this.

"How will we find out whether it's good of evil?" Stela asked looking around at the group. When know one said anything after a few minutes of thinking, Stela chewed her lip thoughtfully, then voiced an idea that suddenly came to her. "I'm going to try and talk to it." She said quietly, but everyone still looked at Stela, Tristan and Joey with raised eyebrows. "How are ya doing to do that?" Joey asked head cocked to side.

"Well, maybe if I concentrate I will be able to talk to the sprit. Maybe the doors in my dream are real and maybe I can go through them." Stela blurted out before realizing that it was impossible that a room could exist in her mind, let alone being able to go and exploring it. To her surprise Yami crossed his arms and said looking thoughtful, "It could be dangerous, you could easily became lost if the soul room is maze-like and the sprit could easy gain control."

"Yes, but if I don't try and talk to it then we might never know if it's evil until it's to late." Stela argued back stubbornly.

Yami shock his head. "Alright, but you have to promise to be care." He said staring into Stela's eyes, unblinking. "Alright I will." Stela said walking over to a bench in a park they were by. Sitting down Stela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was aware of Yugi; who sat down next to her; Tea and Ryou; who were sitting down on the bench across from hers, Joey and Tristan; who where sitting on the ground; and Yami; who was leaning against a tree; were watching her intensely, waiting.

'This is stupid, how can there be a room in my head, let alone two of them.' Was the thought that popped up in Stela's head as she tried to think of how she was going to talk to a sprit that lived in a pendent. 'Well I might as well try, I said I would.' Stela though resolvedly, taking a deep breath and feeling a little stupid. /"Ere…Hello, is anyone there?"/ Stela thought, imagining she was talking out load. /"Hello, Stela."/ A echoing, female voice said in the back of Stela's head, making Stela mentally jump. /"Who are you? And where are you for that matter? Are you in my head?"/ Stela 'said', aware that she was breathing very fast. /"Come find me and I will answer your questions.'/ Said the voice again, this time with a slight laugh. Stela hesitated, remembering Yami's warning. /"Your not going to do anything, ere…underhanded are you?"/ Stela asked the voice. /"No, I promise."/ The voice said seriously. /"Ok, where are you?"/ And Stela the felt a rush as someone pulled her subconscious mind away from her body.

"Look! She's done it. She's entered her soul room!" Yugi said looking at Stela as she let out small sigh, looking like she was asleep now that her soul was wandering in her soul room now.

Everyone stood and gathered around Stela; looking at her, wonder on their faces. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Ryou asked softly, a worried look on his face. "I hope so…I just hope that the sprit of the Millennium Heart is good." Yami said quietly staring off distance, also looking worried.

"Hello? Where am I? Hello are you there?" Stela called out, finding herself in the dark corridor from her dream. Up ahead a single torch suddenly ignited, somehow light the whole corridor and Stela could see two doors, one on the right and one on the left, a few feet ahead. Approaching the door on the left first, Stela saw that it was a fairly new door, painted white with a bronze colored handle. Reaching out a hand and turning the handle, Stela pushed the door open cautiously, expecting to see someone standing there. Instead she saw a fairly large, blue painted square room, with a hallway leading off to the side. Looking around in puzzlement she saw a different items on the floor and walls, all of which interested her. Stela shook her head, 'I don't think the sprit is here, maybe she's behind the other door.' She thought, closing the door to her soul room and turning to the other door.

This door, with its golden embroidered eye on its stone surface and old fashion handle, was exactly from her dream. Tilting her head in curiosity, Stela traced a finger over the eye before reaching out a hand and grabbing the handle, slowly opened the door.

Peaking in, Stela saw a long, stone hall, with doors on both sides of the hall, stretching into darkness. Looking around Stela saw that the ceiling also extending into darkness. Stepping into the hallway, Stela started to walk forward, but stopped and looked back as the door she had just come through closed softly behind her. "Ok…creepy." Stela muttered staring at the door over her shoulder as she continued down the hallway, stopping at the first door on her left.

This door was a plain wooden door, identical to the ones behind and down the hall. Opening this door, Stela found herself looking into a seemingly empty room of stone with another door at the far end of it. Walking forward and opening the door Stela found herself in what she thought was another hallway until her looked back down the hallway and saw that the door she had first opened was there on the opposite wall and five doors down. 'Umm…how I got from one side of the hall to the other?'

Stela continued down the hall trying doors, some doors Stela passed by, some were sealed, and some were the same as the first door. This continued for awhile, until Stela found a room where a huge boulder drop from the darkened ceiling, almost crushing her had she not jumped back out of the room, slamming the door as she when. "That was close, too close." Stela said breathing hard, sliding down to the cool stone wall to the floor. "I'm never going to find the sprit." Cradling her head in her hands, Stela didn't see the thing that was creeping silently down the hallway until it was right next to her. I let out a low menacing growl.

Wiping her head up, Stela looked into the brown eyes of a silver coated wolf creeping closer to Stela, still growling. It was one of the most beautiful creature Stela had ever saw, but keeping her wits about her, Stela slide slowly away from the growling wolf, talking softly to it and hoping that it wouldn't attack her. "Good wolf, nice wolf, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Stela said trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

Suddenly the wolf charged at Stela. Gasping, Stela flung her arms over her face, knowing that she couldn't outrun the creature, when she felt the wet tongue of the silver wolf bath her face and arms as if greeting her as an old friend. Opening an eye, Stela looked at the wolf as it sat down at her feet and wined. Reaching out a hand Stela, patted that wolf and when it didn't bite her she smiled and stood up. Taking a closer look at the wolf, Stela saw to her surprise that the wolf looked familiar. "Wait a moment, I know who you are." Stela said digging into her book bag pocket and taking out her deck. Looking through it until she came to the card she was looking for; her favorite card in fact, she compared it to the wolf. The Silver Fang, howling silently on the card was identical to the wolf sitting in front of her. "Silver Fang?" Stela whispered to the wolf as she put her cards away. The wolf gave a short woof as if to confirm Stela's guess.

Smiling suddenly at the wolf, Stela kneeled down and petted the wolf. "Do you know where the sprit is Fang?" she asked the wolf, not really expecting him to answer her. To her surprise though the wolf, barking once, give Stela an unmistakable dog grin, and then suddenly Fang bonded down the hall a few feet, then came back barking before running down the hall again. "Hey! Wait for me!" Stela called to the wolf as she ran after him.

After going past what seemed like a hundred doors and going through two doors that didn't lead back to the hallway, Fang lead Stela up to a stone door with a gold eye on it. Sitting to the side of the door, Silver Fang gave Stela another doggy grin, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Reaching the door, Stela doubled over, panting and looked up at the door. "Is…this the…place?" She asked the wolf between gasps. Barking once, Silver Fang raised a paw as if to indicate that Stela was to open the door. "Ok, I am going it." Stela said with determination as she straitening up. And reaching out a hand, she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

The room was different from any of the other rooms Stela had come across so far. The Room was large and dimly lit with deep shadows in the corners. The walls were decorated with hieroglyphics, like a pictured wallpaper border, and what looked like a large stone chest sat at the far end of the room. Stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind her after Silver Fang rushed in after her, Stela looked around the room. 'Neat room, but a little creepy.' She thought. "So you found your way here at last. Well done." Said the voice of a woman, the same voice that was talking to Stela before she entered the soul room.

Wheeling around, Stela saw someone step out from the shadows in the far corner of the room. The woman had pale skin, long white hair, and slightly narrowed, but still friendly blue eyes. Though slightly taller and about a year older looking the Stela, the woman was the exact twin of Stela.

Stela had finally come face-to-face with the sprit of the Millennium Heart.

Mc: Muhahahahahahaha! The evilness of cliffhangers! If ya want 'a find out what happens next you have to review. You know…this chapter was hard to write, I couldn't think of how I wanted to start it. At first I was going to have Yami challenge Stela to a duel and the sprit was going to come out and everyone was going to get introduced to her, but it wouldn't work. shrug Oh well, I like this version much better. Oh and I am going to format my other chapters so that they make sense and I'm also aging Stela to 15.

Ryou: So you know what to do if you want to find out what happens next. You have to push the little purple button.

Little purple button:(in a squeaky little voice) Push me!

i Yami and Bakura's items are the original items while Yugi's and Ryou's items are exact copies with almost the same powers, just a little weakened. When the lights (a/n: I need to look up the word for light. --) and the darks split, each person got an item.

1 In my own little world, all the yamis, minus Marik (a/n: or is it Malik?) Had the chance to get a body of their own. Bakura had to promise to behave if he was going to get his own body, so he promised, (his fingers were crossed.) So that's the reason why they have a body of there own in my story.


	6. Sidra

Mc: Yay! It's the last day of school today! Which means in theory I should get more stories done. Also before I being I would like to thank the kind reviewers who have read and reviewed my story. But I have two bones to pick. One is with you, yes you (points to random reader) I know your reading, but not reviewing. Stop that, if you read, please press the little purple button, its my one (ok I have several joys) joy in the world to turn on my computer and see a review in my e-mail box. Second is the bloody flame I got in my mailbox.

(Flash back): Ryou: Hey Mc, you got some reviews .

Mc: Yay! (Takes offered reviews) Lets see, oh how nice I'll have to read their stories; a frequent reviews, nice; and Oww! A flame! (Blows on burnt hand.)

Ryou: Who's it from?

Mc: Not sure, anonymous. (Carefully opens flame and reads) What! A Mary sue…(gets big firry red eyes, then turns into a dragon and flies off. Joey walks in, watching Mc fly off, then walks over to the flame. Staring at it for a few seconds, Joey pulls a stick with a marshmallow at the end of it from behind his backand holds it over the flame, humming) (flashback ends)

Mc: So there you have it, so who every sent that review is very mean; you didn't even tell me what's wrong with my story. If you're going to dis my story please use creative criticism and explain what you see is wrong, or sent flames to my e-mail box. Thank you. Now on with the Fic!

Ryou: Disclaimer: Moonclaw doesn't own Yugioh or the remix quote from The Wizard of Oz. She does own Stela and Sidra. Enjoy

* * *

Stela gasped as the woman with white-hair appeared from the shadowed corner. Taking several rapid steps back, Stela tripped over the first step leading up to the stone chest, landing heavily on her behind. 

"Are you all right?" the woman asked, walking forward and holding out her hand. Looking up at the woman, who smiled kindly at her, Stela grasped the offered hand and was haled to her feet. "Thanks." Stela muttered still staring at an older version of her self. 'I knew, I knew what Yami was saying was true, somehow. But seeing this person in the flesh, it's like being in a dream. Wait, how do I know this isn't a dream? Maybe I'm dreaming and I'll just wake up and find I've dozed off in class.' Stela thought to herself.

To her surprise the woman chuckled. "It's no dream, I can assure you." She said grinning at Stela. "Who are you?" Stela asked cocking her head to one side. "You know who I am." The woman answered, kneeling down to scratch Silver Fang behind the ear, who sighed and half closed his eyes, plainly enjoying it.

Stela ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at the wolf and woman. "You're the spirit of the Millennium Heart." The spirit nodded looking up at Stela though her Egyptian style blue eyes. "Yes, I'm also your darker half, a yami. You may call me anything you wish though."

"Well what's your name?" Stela asked also kneeling down to pet Fang. The spirit laughed softly, though it sounded sad.

"When I was sealed into this item, I lost all of my memory, except where my homeland is and my name. My homeland is Egypt and my name is Sidra." The spirit said, looking cheerless as she stated this. Looking at Sidra, who had lapsed into a thoughtful silence, Stela saw a deep saddest and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the spirit.

"So…are you a good yami or a bad yami?" Stela said hesitantly and she would have giggled if the question weren't serious. Snapping her head up, the trance of unremembered pasts broken, Sidra smiled at Stela. "Depends on who you are." 'Oh, no, this is what the gang is afraid of. What if they are the type of people Sidra is against!' Stela thought, inching back slowly from the spirit. "But I promise you that I wont harm you or your friends and I won't take control unless you wish it or you're in danger." Sidra said as if she had read Stela's mind (which she probably had).

Stela breathed a silent sigh of relief. Standing up, Stela held out her hand to Sidra, who stood and took the offered hand. "Deal." Said Stela happily, shaking Sidra's hand.

Glancing down at her watch, Stela saw that it was 4:59, meaning that she had been in her mind and Sidra's soul room for almost two hours.

"I better go, before everyone thinks I've gone into a coma or something." Stela said regretfully to Sidra. She would have liked to stay and talked with her yami a little longer "Alright, just go out the door that you just came from." Sidra said as Stela walked towards that door. "And Stela." Sidra said quietly, making Stela stop and face her yami. "Remember that I'm always here."

Stela smiled and waved at her yami and Silver Fang, who was sitting at Sidra's feet, tongue hanging out oh his mouth. Turning the handle of the door and stepping though it, Stela blinked and saw several faces staring at her.

"Hey! Your back! We thought you had fallen asleep on us. You okay?" Joey said happy as he helped Stela to her feet. "Well? Who is the spirit of the Millennium Heart? Is he good or evil?" Yugi asked, a curious look on his face.

Stela giggled suddenly, getting questioning looks from everyone. "Well, for starter, my yami is a she." "A SHE?" Tristan and Joey said in unison. "What's wrong with a female millennium spirit?" Tea demanded at the two offenders. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that every Millennium spirit we've come across had been a guy." Tristan said defensively, waving his hands in front of himself as if they were peace flags.

* * *

Bakura walked alone on the sidewalk, watching people past him as he noted jewelry or exposed purses. He had refused to join the goody-goods gathering after school, trying to spend most of his time away from them. Walking by the park though, he saw the Pharaoh and co. talking to Stela just as she returned from her soul room. Creeping closer to the group he caught the most interesting information. The new girl, Stela, had a yami. 'This,' Bakura thought. 'Could work to my vantage.' He was getting bored with being good; maybe he could sway Stela's yami to help him get the Millennium items. Creeping away, grinning at his plot, Bakura failed to hear the rest of Stela explanation of her meeting with her yami. 'I'm going to have to meet this spirit of the Millennium Heart.' He thought.

* * *

Back with the gang, Stela was still telling everyone about Sidra as they got their stuff to leave the park.

"Also she's said that she won't harm anyone I don't want to be harmed, so I would say that she's ok." Stela said, hosting her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Well that's a relief." Ryou said smiling as they left the park. "Oh, and her name is Sidra." Stela said absently if case anyone wanted to know.

'Sidra. Sidra! I've heard that name before, but who was she.' Yami thought suddenly as he walked along and was about to asked Stela if Sidra had said anything else when she turn to everyone "I'm sorry I can't come to the game shop, it's late and my mom expects me home soon." "That's alright, see you tomorrow then." Yugi said, smiling and waving as Stela turned down a different street waving and calling behind her good-bye. "Bye, see'ya" everyone said as they waved and continued on their way to the game shop

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked falling behind to talk to Yami, a questioning lookon his (a/n: Cute!) face. "Umm, nothing wrong Yugi, just thinking about a homework assignment." Yami said, careful to close his and Yugi's mind connection, least Yugi know he was lying.

"Well come on, I think grandpa is making chili tonight and I want to stop him before he adds his special red peppers." Yugi said with a laugh as he raced home, calling back to Yami and the other that the last one to the game shop was a rotten egg. Speeding up to catch up with Yugi and the others, Yami keep thinking about Sidra and how her name fit into his past.

* * *

Mc: Another chapter in the bag! I just hope that my ideas start flow faster now. Also about the names, I wanted a name that meant star, to match Stela's, but the only Egyptian name is Isis and it's taken. /Pout/ So I chose Sidra which is Latin for star. Also I have realized why no new reader were reading my story, the first two chapter are smashed together because of new story format system. So I'll be fixing that soon, and I'll be updating The Midget and adding a few new stories as well, so I hope you will be looking for them! 

Stela: Well you know that to do, R&R and that doesn't mean reuse and recycle, though you should do that too.


	7. Worried Mothers and Intruders

Moonclaw: I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me. I was being lazy over summer brake, and then school started up again, so I had schoolwork to deal with. I was also kind of depressed with my writing. I thought my writing wasn't worth two beans (to be truthful…I still believe that to be true in some cases, like this for instants.) And now my best friend has moved away, so now he's not around to give pep talks and beta-read my stories. This chapter is for you pal.

sigh Well…I feel like I don't want to lay all the blame for being late on C but she hasn't meet Mr. Kaiba yet but she will in later chapters. Linda's name and her working at Kaiba corp. is introduced in chapter 2 which is being revised now and will be posted soon. I'll also apologize for any out of characterness you might find. Now who would like to do the disclaimer? How about you furball?

Daxter: (mutter) Alright I'll do it…**Disclaimer:** Moonclaw does not own any Yugioh characters, Daxter, Jak or Daxter characters…thank God, or anything else that's copyrighted. She just owns S9s name is and she works for Kaiba corp., that's the reason why she and Stela 'moved to Japan', but she hasn't meet Mr. Kaiba yet but she will in later chapters. Linda's name and her working at Kaiba corp. is introduced in chapter 2 which is being revised now and will be posted soon. I'll also apologize for any out of characterness you might find. Now who would like to do the disclaimer? How about you furball?

Daxter: (mutter) Alright I'll do it…**Disclaimer:** Moonclaw does not own any Yugioh characters, Daxter, Jak or Daxter characters…thank God, or anything else that's copyrighted. She just owns Stela and Linda.

Mc: (beams) Thank you Dax, now on with the fic!

/hikari to yami/

/_yami to hikari_/

* * *

Present time: 9:30 P.M.

Linda peered into Stela's room and smiled at her daughter's sleeping form. Closing the bedroom door quietly, Linda walked down the hallway to her own room, all the while reflecting the afternoon.

Late Afternoon: 4:00 P.M.

Linda had arrived home early from her first day at work, which was mostly being filled in on how she was to do her job as assistant manager of the technology department at Kaiba Corp. After going threw some more of the moving boxes, Linda had just started dinner (hotdogs and fries) when Stela came through the front door.

"Hi honey, your home late…I thought that school got out at 3, did you have a good first day?" Linda asked when Stela walked by the kitchen. "It was ok, made some new friends. Those boys from yesterday, the ones I told you about, Yugi, Yami, and Joey…they introduced me to their friends." Stela answered back. Linda smiled. "That's great! Dinner will be done soon." Linda listened to Stela's ok and then she heard Stela say something odd.

"Yeah, that's my mom." There was a pause before Stela continued. "Do you think I should tell her? Yeah, your probably right and she might not even believe me even if I did tell her."

Linda frowned and walked out into the hallway to see Stela walking up the stairs at the end of the hallway…alone. "Who were you talking to Stela?" asked a very confused and concerned Linda. Stela froze; one foot risen to be placed on the next step, and turned her head to look at her mom. "Oh, no one mom…just babbling to my self." Stela said quickly, grinning stupidly at her mother and praying that she would just let it go. Linda peered sideways at her daughter, knowing that there was something that Stela wasn't telling her. 'She'll tell me when she's ready.' Linda thought while saying out loud, "Okay…" and returned to her cooking

Present time: 10:00 P.M.

'That was a strange afternoon, but I shouldn't worry. Stela seems to be fitting in fine and she's making friends. She wouldn't resort to talking to imaginary friends, even if the book says it's normal.' Linda thought as she placed the book she was reading, _Being a Single Parent: Understanding Your Teen Daughter's Behavior When Forced To Move To Japan, _and turned off the lights. 'She would tell me if she was feeling lonely…wouldn't she?' Linda thought franticly as she turned over and forced herself to go to sleep and leave the book on the bed stand alone.

Sidra stopped pacing and closed her eyes, concentrating. "Yes, Stela is sleeping soundly…even her mind is quiet, but for some reason I cannot. Ever sense I've been fully awaken from the Millennium Heart, I cannot seem to settle down. There is something on the horizon, something dangerous to Stela, her friends and family, and to me as well, but I cannot tell what it is." Sidra said, the words reverberating off the stone walls.

/'Sidra…is something wrong?'/ Asked a tired sounding Stela. Sidra cursed quietly to herself, before answering her hikari. /_'No, nothing is wrong, just thinking. Why don't you go back to sleep?'_/'Okay'/ Stela replied before falling back into silence. Sidra smiled and walked over to her own sleeping couch and lied down, reminded herself to shut her mind link with Stela before ranting to herself again. Looking up at the darkness where the ceiling was, Sidra felt her eyes grow heavy and was about to drift off to sleep when she sensed something. 'What…? Someone is here…' Sidra thought as she sat up and stared at entrance to her room. 'Someone who is not suppose to be.'

Bakura smirked and looked around the deserted street. 'Nice neighborhood…I'll have to come back and see what type of treasure these fools have.' Bakura thought hungrily, imagining for a moment how fun it would be to sneaking into someone 'secure' home before shaking his head and walking closer to the row of houses he was standing in front of. Reaching inside his shirt, Bakura pulled out the Millennium Ring by the string. Holding up the Ring, Bakura smirked as one of the small golden points levitated and pointed at a simple two-story house. 'So this is where you live girl.' Bakura thought as he walked up to Stela's house and peeked at the locks on the door and chuckled. 'It's too easy, but then it's just lucky for her that I'm not here to rob the place.' The tomb thief thought as he licked his lips.

Walking around the house, Bakura stopped and looked down at the Ring, the golden point trembling as if it was a blood hound that had located it's pray. Looking up at the upper story window the Ring was pointing to, Bakura smiled. 'There. That's were the Heart is located.' Closing his eyes, Bakura concentrated and to anyone who could see shadow magic, it would have appeared as if a wisp of purple-black fog was snaking its way from the Millennium Ring to the window. Seeping under the crack of the window, the fog stopped, the end of it turning in the air as if it was looking around, before continuing towards the sleeping Stela and the Heart, which was hanging from the bedpost.

Twisting itself around the bedpost once, the fog touched the Heart and the item glowed a soft gold color as the fog was absorbed into the pendent and appeared somewhere in Sidra's soul room. Swirling around the fog grew larger and human shaped until it materialized into a kneeling Bakura. He smirked as he stood and looked around down the hall of doors. 'This will be too easy…'

* * *

Mc: So how was it? Was it good? Terrible? Yes I know there is an evil cliffhanger, but work with me. Thank you again for reading and if you have time and want to, please review. It would make me very happy and encourage me to continue to write! Thank you. 


	8. Making an offer

(A little, bronze dragon flutters in from somewhere.)

Milay: Hello peeps. You don't know me,_ yet_, but I'm Moonclaw's muse, Milay. Mc's sick so she wanted me to thank her reviewers, especially those who remembered her birthday, so here it is: Thank you! And now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Moonclaw doesn't own Yugioh or any other copyrighted thing. She just owns the plot, Milay the dragon, Stela, and Sidra.

Milay: Now on with the fic!

* * *

Sidra stood facing the door, waiting for the intruder, "That is he can even find this room." The spirit said to Silver Fang who had been asleep in a corner of Sidra's soul room, but was now ready to help his mistress with the intruder. "Wait…the presents…its getting closer! Get ready." Sidra exclaimed to the wolf monster. They didn't have to wait long for a few moments later the door opened slowly and a white haired man strolled in, his hands in his pockets and an evil smile on his lips.

"Well, well. Looks like I've found the center of the labyrinth. I must admit, I didn't expect a few of those surprises, but I'll have to say that your little maze of doorways is by far less complicated then the pharaoh's soul room. I was very disappointed…" Bakura stated quietly as he slow approached the spirit of the Millennium Heart. Silver Fang growled softly, and then before either Sidra or Bakura could react, the wolf monster had launched himself at Bakura, fangs and claws bared.

"Silver Fang! No!" Sidra said reaching out her hand to stop Fang, but before she could reach him a beam of light shot from the Millennium Ring on Bakura's chest. Silver Fang yelped as the beam hit him in the chest, sending the wolf flying back to hit the floor. Sidra rushed to his side and knelt down to comfort the wolf. "Silver Fang…"She whispered, petting Fangs fur when he didn't move. "What did you do to him! Who are you and why are you here, Tomb Thief!"

Bakura stopped and chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. But before I answer your questions, I have a question for you. How do you know what I am?" he asked quietly, that evil smile still on his face. "I'm not sure, I just know that you're a tomb thief, like it's engraved upon your very soul and I can read it. Sidra answered quietly as she continued to glare at Bakura.

"I'll tell you how you know." He said as he squatted and looked the girl in the eyes. "It's one of the powers your Millennium item has." Sidra reached up and touched the item as he said this and questioning look on her face.

"I can help you learn to control these powers…I can help you find out who you are…" Bakura cooed, a gleam in his brown eyes. (**1**) "Find out who I am…" Sidra whispered, letting her defenses drop as she thought. "Yes, and all you would have to do it help me obtain the other Millennium items." Bakura said, hoping that the girl had fallen for the bait.

He knew that the spirit had forgotten her memories, for all the rooms he had wandered through were bare and if Bakura had normal human emotions then he would have noticed the hint of loneness that echoed the hall.

"You mean steal." Sidra said in monotone as she fingered Silver Fang's fur and felt the wolf stirred under her hand. She smirked and rose from her position so she could glare down at the intruder. "Do you think I'm a fool? You, who entered my soul room without permission, thought that you could persuade me to help you steal. Well I don't know much about the Millennium items or myself, but I do know that I would never intently do something that could hurt Stela or her new friends."

Bakura sneered and rose so he towered over Sidra. "Then I'll just take your Millennium Heart." He spat as he started towards the spirit, but stopped when he heard a low growl. Silver Fang rose shakily to his paws, growled, and bared his teeth at Bakura. "I think you've over stayed your welcome." Sidra said as a light glowed around her Heart and shot towards Bakura. Bakura staggered back as it hit him and when he looked around again he found he was in his own body again, looking up at Stela's house. "You haven't seen the last of me." He growled as he slipped quietly into the night.

Sidra breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Silver Fang. "I don't think that we've seen the last of him." She said looking thoughtful. Silver Fang grunted in a way that sounded like a yes. "How about we keep this incident to ourselves so we don't worry Stela?" the spirit ask the wolf in an undertone. Fang gave a small wolf in agreement.

* * *

**1.** **If you have seen the DBZ episode where Gohan is on planet Namik and he has a dragon ball and he meets up with Vegita, imagine Bakura has the same look on his face as Vegita had when he was talking to Gohan, right before the evil brut kneed the kid in the gut.**

Mc: (sniffle) Hello, yup, it's me. Yes, I know and I'm sorry this chapter was short…and crappy. I'm sorry if Bakura is out-of-character, I think I got his personality mixed up with Vegita's. If you want to read on, please go right ahead. If you want to review this chapter, please do. Well I'm going to go lie down and try to feel better.


	9. The Start of the Nightmare

Moonclaw: Hello everyone! Thanks to strangeanimefreak for being my 35th reviewer! Happy T-day! (Thanksgiving) I would like to let you guys know that I'm thankful for my readers and reviews .

Milay: Anything else? (glare)

Mc: (sees the dragon's glare) Oh…and of course you, my wonderful, thoughtful, creative muse.

Milay: (smile)I knew it.

Ryou: I haven't seen Stela doing the chapter openings with you for a while, what happened to her?

Mc: She's on holiday, but I think she is coming back soon. Now could you or Milay do the disclaimer please?

Ryou: I will.  
**Disclaimer:** Moonclaw does not own or claims to own Yugioh or Picturnary. (But one day…) She does however own Stela, Milay, Sidra, Karan, Linda and Karan's right-hand man, Leroy.

This is normal thought 'bah'  
Hikari mind thought _'bah'  
_Yami mind thought **_'bah'_**

Milay: Now on with the fic!

* * *

The room was dark, as it was still early morning and because there where thick, black curtains hang over the only window in the poorly furnished, one room apartment. And the only occupant of the room, a man, was pacing around and occasionally went over to the window to peek out at the dark street. 

A knock came at the door. Going to the door, the man looked through the peephole and then opened the door, motioning the other person inside before he closed the door again and turned to greet the new comer. The person who had just arrived, a man who looked to be in his mid twenties had bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail and was looking around. "Kind of dark in 'ere, at it?" The new comer muttered.

"Do you have the package I requested, Leroy?" asked the first man, his voice cold as he motioning for the visitor to sit down in one of the two thread-bare chairs that occupied the room. "Aye boss. 'Ere it is, just like you asked." The visitor said in an oily voice. "The owner was a little reluctant to part with it, but we persuaded him other wise." He said with a chuckle, pulling a wrapped package from a pocket within his jacket and handed it to his boss. The first man smiled as he unwrapped the package to revile an ancient leather-bond book with Egyptian Hieroglyphics on the cover.

"Finally. After looking all this time, the key to gaining power is in my hands." The man said with a look of pure delight on his hard face. "Tell me Leroy…do you know where the target is?"

"I think boss, that she has plans to go to the Domino Museum." Leroy answered, as he stood to leave. "And Leroy…make sure no one will be able to follow us when we have her." The man said staring loving down at the book. "Aye Karan. I'll get the boys right on it. We'll make sure none of her friends will come to her rescue." Leroy replied as he left. Karan smiled and walked over to the window and looked out at the early morning street and smiled as he thought of his plans. "Soon. Very soon."

Stela panted as she sprinted down a long, dark stone hall. Something was after her. An angry yell came from behind her. Stela looked over her shoulder; her eyes wide with fear that the thing that pursued her had caught up. But there was nothing following her down the hall. Suddenly she ran out into a pitch-black room and there in the middle, lying on the floor was Yami. Stela gasped and ran over to her fallen friend. She knelt and placed a hand on his chest, wondering what was wrong, but snatched her hand back when she felt something warm. Looking at her hand, her eyes wide in horror, Stela took a shuddering breath as she found her hand was covered in blood…Yami's blood. Another angry yell came from the hallway that Stela had ran out of and the whole place shook. Looking up at the wall, Stela say something and gasped. For what she saw could save Yami. Standing she ran to the wall…and then she bolted up, wide wake and panting as she felt cold sweet run down her back. Stela shuddered and looked at her hands and sighed in relief when she found that they were blood free.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you?" Sidra asked quietly. Stela looked up to see that her yami sitting on the edge of her bed, a concerned look on her transparent face, and nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you…your mind shut me out again." Sidra continued as she placed her hand over Stela's. Stela nodded again and cleared her throat. "It's okay" Stela said, looking down at her hands and whispered, "It was the same. I've had this dream for a month and it's always the same, but this time…" Stela hesitated and continued. "I saw something that could have possibly save Yami. It was inscribed on the wall, but I woke before I could read it."

Sidra sat quietly for a moment after Stela finished then said slowly. "Dreams can be…powerful things. I'm sure, when the time is right, that you'll know what to do." Then she smiled warmly. "Hopefully, your nightmare will never come to pass." Stela just nodded as Sidra faded and returned to her soul-room.

Sighing, Stela Got out of bed, went over to the window and winced when bright, early, Saturday morning sunlight lit the room as she opened the curtains. Padding over to the door, she stopped for a moment and looked at the bulletin board on the wall, which was covered with pictures of the gang and her. 'I can't believe that it's been 6 months already….' Stela thought with a smile as she grabbed some clothes from her dresser and entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She had indeed became close to almost everyone in Yugi's group, everyone except that boy Bakura, who always glared at her before staking off with a concentrated scowl on his face. And Sidra was like a sister to her. But the thing that troubled her almost everyday was her history teacher, Mr. Karan, who glared at her when she was in his class. But other then that, everything was fine in her life.

"Sweetie. What are you doing today?" Linda asked, walking into the kitchen. Stela looked up from her cereal. "I'm going to meet up with Yugi and Yami at the museum. You remember them right? The 'brothers'." Linda nodded, "Okay. Just make sure your home before 4 so you can help me prepare dinner. Seto and Mokuba are coming over tonight." She said as she left the kitchen.

Stela scowled into her bowl. It was one of Linda's quirks that Stela loved and hated at the same time. Linda liked to play mom to anyone who looked like they need a little motherly love. Apparently Kaiba fit the bill, for he and his little brother were invited over at least once a week. Looking up, Stela saw Sidra sitting across the table, small smile on her face. _'What?' _

**_'Oh, nothing…I was just wondering if you liked that Kaibaboy.' _**Sidra thought as her smile turned into a grin.Stela felt her ears grow warm. _'No! Why would I like that arrogant, stuck-up, jerk? Beside, he's my mom's boss.' _Stela answered hastily, knowing she was blushing. **_'He's also your classmate.' _**Sidra thought as she faded away to leave Stela to her own thoughts. 'Ok, I guess I do have a small crush on Kaiba.' Stela thought as she washed her bowl and put it away. But those feelings were out weighed by her dislike of Kaiba's attitude. The only thing she was looking forward to that night was another chance to beat Kaiba at Picturnary.

"Mom, I'm going. Bye, see you tonight." Stela called out, waving to her mom as she grabbed her purse, double-checked her duel deck was in it, and headed out the door.

Stela smiled as she spotted Yugi and Yami standing on the steps of the Domino city Museum. "Hello, Yami, Yugi." Stela said, greeting the two. Yami greeted her with a smile while Yugi beamed "Hi, Stela…Sidra." Stela stood there grinning at her friends for a moment before peering suspiciously at the two boys. "So…what did you want to show me?"

Yami wagged his finger and leaded the way into the museum. "You'll find out soon." He said mysteriously. Stela smirked. _'Why don't you take charge for a while, I want to watch this.' _Stela asked Sidra who complied and quickly switched with Stela and followed Yami and Yugi into the museum. Stepping into the slightly darker building, Sidra took a deep breath. 'Perhaps I will learn who I am here.' Sidra though. _'Lets hope so.' _Stela answered her yami's thoughts as they continued after Yami and Yugi.

* * *

Mc: Ohhh, getting exciting isn't it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. And a few more things. 

**1.** This. Is. Not. A. Mary. Sue.

**2.** Even though Stela does have a crush on Kaiba, it's innocent. And besides, Kaiba and everyone else would never, ever, in a million years, like her or any other of my Ocs that hangs with Yugi and co.

Oh and I've come up with a few more things I'm thankful for. My family, friends, and teachers. And pocky; lovely, chocolate pocky. (I can now see why people like it so much.) Well I have to go, have a great holiday for people who celebrate and a great day for people who don't. Remember that creative criticism is welcome, flames with be given to Milay to play with, and to review please!


	10. Kidnapped

Moonclaw: (burnt out) well…I think I've survived my final exams…so the good news it that I have at least 2 weeks off for Christmas Brake! Yeay!

Stela: I'm back! Hi everyone!

Milay: And before we start off we want to answer the reviews:

(Due to fan fiction's newish rules…there will be no review responds. )

Stela: And for the disclaimer…

_Disclaimer_: Moonclaw doesn't own Yugioh, or anything else that's copyrighted. But one day…one day she'll own the rights to…Ryou Bakura. That way she can make all the Ryou plushies she wants! But other then that, she only owns her own characters and doesn't want any lawyers calling her…she is very poor.

This is normal thought 'bah'

Hikari mind thought _'bah'_

yami mind thought **_'bah'_**

Milay: Now on with the fic!

(A/N: Please work with me. I somehow missed the episode where Yami finds out about his past in the museum . So I don't know what the Domino Museum looks like except for the brief look at it in the movie. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong)

* * *

**Kaiba Manson: Late Morning**

Mokuba peeked around the door to his brother's room and slipped quietly into the room. Spotting his target, Mokuba grinned and with a few long strides (for him) he was able to cup his hands over his unsuspecting brother's eyes. "Guess who."

Kaiba paused for a moment, as if he was thinking before answering. "Mokuba." And turning to his little brother, he smiled lightly before returning to his work. Mokuba grinned back. "Hey Seto," Mokuba said, rocking back on his heels. "Are we going to Stela's house today?" Kaiba nodded.

Mokuba paused for a moments, balancing on his toes before diving head first into his next question.

"Do you like Stela?" Kaiba jerked his head up to stare at Mokuba. "No! Why would I like one of the Geek squad?" Kaiba asked, narrowing his eyes, as if he was disgusted by even the idea of it. "Then why are you blushing? And why do you stare at her when we're at her house or when you see her on the street? **And** why did you let her win that one time you and her were playing checkers?" Mokuba asked, shooting off each question a mile a minute, enjoying the look on his brother's face.

Kaiba was lost of words for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "I am **Not** blushing of one. I don't stare at Stela for another. And third, I didn't let her win, I was just distracted that evening." Kaiba said, careful not to look at his brother's amused face.

"Ok whatever you say. What time are we leaving anyway?"

"Around 5…why?" Kaiba asked, turning to see his brother move towards the door to leave. "I have a report due Monday and I have to go to the museum to get some information." Mokuba explained in the doorway. Kaiba just grunted, glad that his brother had stopped playing 20 questions with him, but then on an afterthought he added. "Try to stay clean!"

"Ok, bye Seto."

------------------

'_Wow! Look at this place! If I had know that this city had a museum, I would have came here sooner!' _Sidra smiled at her hikari's chattering, following Yami and Yugi passed paintings and sculptures into a room dedicated to Egyptian artifacts. Standing at one end of the room was a dark haired woman who was wearing a strange dress; similar to the dresses the women were wearing in the murals of ancient Egyptian life. The boys were making a beeline to her.

Turning to greet them, the woman smiled warmly and reached out to embrace Yami. "It is good to see you again my Pharaoh." Next she turned to Yugi and did the same. "And you also Yugi." Then turning to Sidra, the woman smiled. "Greetings, I am Isis Ishtar. You must be Stela Mist." Sidra nodded.

"So I final get to see the Millennium Heart." Isis whispered before motioning for Yami, Yugi, and Sidra to follow her. "This way please."

"As you will remember Pharaoh, you contacted me with questions on the artifact that Miss. Mist possesses and I could not answer them, having never heard of the Millennium Heart before." Isis said as she led them to the back of the Egyptian room to a stairway leading down. "But about two months ago, a section in your tomb collapsed, reveling a small secret room that even the tomb keepers had forgotten about. And that room contained 3 stone tablets, one with an engraving of the relic that hangs around your neck Miss Mist and a craving of the wearer. One that told about the item, and one that engraved a map of the desert that could have possible lead a tomb of the Millennium item holder. But unfortunately, we never had the chance to find the tomb for the last tablet was stolen shortly after we discovered it. So the museum has provided a secure room to house the tablets while they remain here." Isis finished as she unlocked the door at the bottom of the stairs, opened it, flipped on the lights, and lead the way into the room.

Sidra looked around the small room in wander. Lined around the room were large and small artifacts of different time periods, each one looking as if it was worth a hefty price. But the things that caught her attention were hanging on the wall. _'Wow, would you look at that! That tablet has a carving of…' _"…Me" Sidra finished for Stela. And indeed it was true. The first stone tablet had a craving of a girl that resembled Sidra, an ancient Egyptian style Sidra, but it was she all the same.

"Yes I believe that it is you, from over 3000 years ago." Isis commented, moving to stand beside the second tablet. "This tablet briefly tells of the Millennium Heart: 'The Millennium Heart, forged in secret so no one, not even the high priests knew about it. Only one of pure heart or intentions can wield the Heart and it can break or…' The rest of the tablet was never completed." Isis said.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked. "I believe that it means that the Millennium Heart can be used for evil, as well as good as long as the purpose is of good intentions. But for the rest I can't say without knowledge the rest."

Sidra nodded thoughtfully and touched the glass that housed the first tablet. "That's interesting…" Sidra muttered and she felt Stela agree.

"Would you three like to join me for lunch? We can catch up and also get better equated with each other." Offered Isis. Yami smiled. "We would love to." He said as Yugi and Sidra nodded in agreement.

-------------------------

"Thank you Isis for lunch and showing me the tablets. It was nice meeting you." Sidra said. "As was meeting you, Stela" (both had asked the other to call them by their first name.)

Leaving the museum with Yugi and Yami, Sidra changed with Stela. "So what do you think?" Yugi asked. "That was…wow. Very cryptic but those tablets were still informational. At least Sidra was able to learn a little about herself. Thanks guys."

Yami nodded. "Your welcome." "So, Stela what do you have planed tonight? Can you come over? Joey, Tristan, and Tea are coming over to watch movies?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry I can't. Seto is having dinner at my house tonight." Stela explained, kicking a pebble. Both Yugi and Yami nodded and Yugi grinned in a goofy way for a moment. "Remember the time when you first told us about Kaiba having dinner at your house and Joey freaked out." Stela grinned too. "Yeah…uh oh!" Stela muttered, stopping. "What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I left my purse in the museum. I'll be right back, you can go on without me." Stela explained. Sprinting back to the museum, she entered and almost ran over someone who was looking at a painting near the entrance. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, turning to see if the person was all right when she got a better look at the someone. "Mokuba? Mokuba what are you doing here?" Stela asked surprised. "I'm doing a school report." Mokuba explained, making a face at the words _school report _but smiled at Stela "So why are you here?"

"I left my purse somewhere in the museum and I've came to look for it. Are you and your brother coming over tonight?" Stela asked, edging out of the room, backwards. "Yeah." Mokuba said with a nod.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tonight. Bye Mokuba." Stela said as she smile at the boy as she fast walked out of the room.

'She's nice. She would be good for Seto.' Mokuba thought, returning to his report.

_'Where is it, where is it, where is it.'_ Stela thought over and over again as she retraced her steps. **_'Don't worry. It will turn up if you keep looking.'_ **Sidra thought back. **_"Wait. It's over there, by that mummy exhibit.'_** Walking over to the exhibit, Stela picked up her purse and looked at it. _'You must have dropped it by accident when Isis was showing us the other exhibits.' **'Yeah…'**_ But at that moment lights went off. "Epp! Creepy! The museum isn't closing yet is it?" Stela said franticly '**No…I don't think it closes until…wait, there is someone else in the room…' **Sidra never got to finish for at that moment a voice filled the room, chanting words that Stela couldn't understand. _'Huh? What's that?' _But Sidra didn't answer. _'Sidra? Sidra? Sidra! Can you hear me?'_ Stela thought as started to edge her way out of the dark room, but stopped. She hadheard a noise from behind her and before she could turn, a heavy object smashed against her head. Falling to the floor, Stela thought she hear quiet laughter before she blacked out.

-----------------------------

Mokuba looked up from his sheet of notepaper, distracted by the sounds that came from the front lobby. He frowned and peeking his head around the doorframe out of curiosity, he gasped silently at what he saw. Two men where walking through the empty lobby quickly. One man was carrying a heavy looking book. The other man carried a still object; Stela's limb body.

Mokuba watched them leave, and before his better judgment could take over, he followed after them quickly and quietly. He watched them from the door as they tossed the unconscious body into the back of a black van before going around to the front to get in. Speeding out, Mokuba opened the back door, slipped inside and shut the door quietly, before hide from the men's view.

"So do you think anyone saw us?" Asked one of the men in a slow drawl. "No of course not, there was no one around." Assured the other man in an oily voice.

Mokuba peered out from his hiding spot to look at Stela, who had a large bump forming at the top of her head and was missing the golden necklace that she always wore, for the man with the oily voice had it, bouncing it from hand to hand. 'Don't worry Stela; I'll get you out of this. Somehow.' Mokuba thought as he quickly reached out to stoke Stela's hand once, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Mc: Wow, four pages and almost all of it was typed at midnight with me on little sleep. So what did you think? I figured that Mokuba would try to annoy his brother; all siblings try to embarrass his or her younger or older siblings. I'm trying to write another chapter to post this week but if I don't…Happy Holidays! Please review. 


	11. Stowaway

Milay:(in the corner of a graveyard over a grave with Stela, Yami, and Bakura.) Are you sure that she's down there?

Bakura:(Growls) Of course she is. (Points to the tombstone, which reads:_ Here lies Moonclaw's…) _But if you want to be sure (smirks)…you'll have to dig her up.

Yami: No funny business from you, Tomb Thief.

Stela: No. He's right; we have to know for sure. We have to know why she hasn't updated, and if that reason it because…

Milay: No time to think about that! Let's get digging! (Starts digging with his claws)

(30 minuets and one large hole later)

Bakura: (pants) How deep is this grave! (doesn't see Moonclaw walk up behind them)

Mc: What' cha doing?

Everyone: (except Bakura, who looks crestfallen) Moonclaw? Moonclaw!

Stela: But wait, if you're here…then what is this? (Points to the grave)

Mc: Oh that…(dusts off the rest of the tombstone; which now reads:_ Here lies Moonclaw's future lair) _It's the site for my new studio.

Everyone? A studio? In a graveyard?

Mc: Yeah, why not? It's quiet, not very crowed (Bakura snorts) and besides…this plot is off the graveyard.

Milay: Oh, so…could you explain why you haven't updated in so long?

Mc: Oh sure. Let's see…I had received a _very_ nasty flame and it made me feel sad for a little while, but not to worry, I'm up and ready to go! (Smiles brightly.) Also besides from the usual writer's block, I was studying for my CPT, or collage placement test. (I don't know why I want to go to collage while I'm still in high school…I just do.) And my grandparents visited me for almost a month. Yay! But now they're back in Michigan. Aww! And I won't see them again for another year. (Pouts) Oh and fan fiction had my account suspended for a while because of the review responds in chapter 10. So yeah, that about wraps up everything that's happened so far. (Rubs hands together) So who wants to do the disclaimer? How about you Yami?

Yami: Ok.

Disclaimer: Moonclaw doesn't own Yugioh. She just owns her own characters. Enjoy.

'Blah'-thinking

'_Blah'-_ hikari mind though

'**_Blah'_**-yami mind though

Mc: And now, on with the fic!

* * *

Yami and Yugi trudged down the street, one of them occasionally looking over their shoulder to see if Stela was coming. "She's been gone a long time…do you thing something happened to her?" Yugi asked, turning to Yami with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm not sure Yugi…I'm sure she's fine. She's just having a hard time finding her purse." Yami said reassuringly, but he couldn't help, but worry himself.

Suddenly, speeding around the block, a black van speed towards the boys and without slowing, the driver threw something at the two, the thing barely clearing Yami's head as they dove out of the way.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Yami asked as he rose to his feet and watched the van speed around a corner and disappear from sight. "Yeah…yeah I think so. What was that!"? Yugi asked shaken up and stood as well.

Yami looked at the object and saw that it was a brick with a note tied around. He knelt and after untying the note, he quickly scanned it. "What does it say?" Yugi asked, a feeling of dread rising in him. Yami glanced at Yugi before reading the note aloud:

_We'll warn you once and only once… interfere or call the police and you'll be risking the lives of your friends. You and your friends are being watched. Remember that…_

Yugi paled and looked down at the ground and blinked when he saw something that had fallen from inside the note. Reached down and picking it up, Yugi saw what it was. "It's…its hair, white hair…"Yugi whispered, showing Yami the small bundle of white hair.

Yami stared at the hairs. "Stela's."

"What do we do? Should we tell her mom?" Yugi asked. "No, not yet…the note said that we're being watched, but." Yami grunted in frustration and stood "…I have to…I have to think." Yami exclaimed pacing the sidewalk.

"But we don't have time…Stela is in trouble. Her life in danger!" Yugi said watching his friend pace. Yami stopped and glanced around, noting the empty street before running across the road to a pay phone. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked following.

"Calling the others." Placing a few coins into the machine Yami quickly dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up. "Hello, Tea? Call Joey and Tristan and tell them to meet us at the shop please. Yeah, we'll explain later. Thanks, bye." Then turning to Yugi he said. "Let's go." And he and Yugi took off down the street in the direction of the game shop.

Mokuba shifted, uncomfortable in his hiding place, while trying to stay as quiet as possible, even though the men were listening to the radio. (And singing along…off key.) Half and hour ago the man in the passenger seat, who Mokuba had christened Dummy A, had reached back and cut a long, thin strand of Stela's hair and had placed it inside a note that he then tied to a brick and threw out the window. Unfortunately, Mokuba didn't dare look to see who the target of the brick was.

Shifting again, Mokuba noticed that the van was turning again, but it was also slowing down, meaning that they were arriving at their destination. Chancing a peek out of the side window, Mokuba saw a small airfield, on the outskirts of the larger Domino airport. On the airstrip was a small, privet jet plane, similar to one of his brother's. 'Where could they be going?' Mokuba thought to himself, and then almost smacked his forehead. The boy had just realized that the men were going to come around the back of the van to get Stela and whatever else they needed. What would they do when they found a kid sitting in the back of their van? What was he going to do? 'Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I seem to have lost my way. Can you help me? Yeah right Moki.' He mused bitterly.

Mokuba looked around franticly, hoping to find a hiding spot, but was spared for a moment, for instead of getting Stela right a way, the men stepped out of the van and walked around towards the front. Mokuba peeked out the window again.

Two other men were standing outside the van with Dummy A and B. One of the men was out of Mokuba's range of sight, but the other man he recognized. He was Seto's history teacher. "What's he doing here?" Mokuba whispered to himself, slipping back out of sight, least the men spot him.

Looking around the van again, Mokuba noticed the boxes he was hiding behind. They were long, black, and looked like they could hold a kid about Mokuba's size. There were even small holes near the top. Opening the top box, Mokuba looked in and gasped.

Inside the box was a sniper rifle cradled in black foam. Mokuba grunted and dragged the rifle and foam from the box and stuffed them under the font seat before crawling inside the box. Shutting the lip, Mokuba sighed in relief as footsteps approached the back of the van. 'That…was close.' Mokuba thought as he settled down into a somewhat comfortable position and listened with baited breath as the back of the van opened.

Someone sighed. "I see you two forgot to use the chloroform. No matter. Take the girl and put her in the back of the jet and watch her till we get into the air." Mokuba heard Karan say, and then one of the men grunt as he lifted Stela from the van. "You two, take those boxes and place them in the cargo hold and then ready the plane for take off. I want to leave in 10 minuets." Karan continued as his voice and footsteps, along with another pair faded way in the direction of the plane.

Mokuba listened for any other sounds and almost cried out in alarm when his box was lifted and started moving. "Uhh…Man, these boxes feel like they're get heavier." The man carrying Mokuba's box complained. " Stop your whining and get a move on." Said another man close by.

After a short and very bumpy ride, Mokuba felt his box being set down and then heard a thud as the other box was set down on top of his. 'Uh oh…'he thought as he gave the lid of his box a test push and found it too weighted down to remove noiselessly. He sweat dropped. 'This is going to be a problem…'

* * *

Mc: Oh no! Poor Mokuba!

Kaiba: (walks into the room) Has anyone seen Mokuba.

Milay: err…

Mc: (sweat drops) Well that's all for now folks! Return next time for more of Into the World of Yugioh! See'ya next time! (starts running from Kaiba)

Kaiba: (death glare) Moonclaw! (Gives chase)

Stela: Well, please R&R. Thank you! And also chapter 2 has been revised. If you want you can go back and read it, but you're not missing anything. Mc just went back to redo some spelling and grammar. (And to give Linda, Stela's mom more personality.)


End file.
